


SLEEPLESS

by IzdubarAZA



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzdubarAZA/pseuds/IzdubarAZA
Summary: A sleepless night of Ryujehong.





	SLEEPLESS

**Author's Note:**

> 对RJH某个失眠之夜的描写，没有太多剧情，大量心理描写。背景假定在BSH和RJH两人还隔着窗户纸的阶段。

　　柳济鸿失眠了。虽然，作为职业选手作息不规律是常有的事，作为游戏主播熬夜直播更是常有的事，但柳济鸿还是觉得自己失眠了。  
　　可现在柳济鸿没有心情打游戏，甚至没有心情吃夜宵。心里像有一只猫咪调皮而无休止地拨弄着杂乱且无头绪的毛线球，处处都是绊脚的线圈和解不开的绳结。说不清缘由的烦闷，无事可做，也无事想做。他像往常一样，取了一张面膜，整齐地剪开包装仔细给自己敷上。柳济鸿做这种事的时候一向专注而认真，这可以让他短暂地忘却杂乱的心绪，却也不至太过繁琐复杂而令他更加烦躁。  
　　以前只需要中号的面膜纸就足够了，真是岁月不饶人啊，柳济鸿一边抚平面膜上的褶皱和气泡一边想着，直到面膜纸完全平整熨帖地贴合在他的脸上。  
　　真是岁月不饶人，从前只有困了撑着不去睡，没有该睡了却翻来覆去睡不着。比赛的失利未让他失眠，旁人的议论未让他失眠，生涯的困境未让他失眠……如今到底是什么令他辗转反侧无法入睡？真的是岁月吗？  
　　带着妆品特有芬芳的精华液附着在面膜纸上，慢慢渗入肌肤，冰凉、粘腻、潮湿……本该早已习惯的触感此刻却让柳济鸿觉得奇异，让他莫名地联想到某种看似温吞柔软、实则难以挣脱、无法抗拒的海底生物。心情似乎更加沉闷了，他闭了闭眼睛，意图赶走脑袋里那个难缠的身影。  
　　  
　　柳济鸿取消了ins上的发布，并且删掉了照片。  
　　他对新拍的“面膜照”并不满意，或者他想不到应该为这张照片配上怎样的描述。“面膜照”已经发过好几次了，“睡不着”这样的理由也用过了，实在没有新意。  
　　应该都看腻了吧，何况这张脸也不似几年前那样英朗标志了，因为棱角被隐去而显得饱满圆润，勉强还能算得上可爱吧。是可爱吧？  
　　……真的可爱吗？  
　　柳济鸿再次打开手机的前置摄像头，只看到一张贴着白色面膜、五官几乎被遮盖到难以辨认的脸。  
　　呀——怎么会是可爱？闭着眼睛胡说八道才会把这个词用到一个年近三十的成熟男人身上吧。  
　　柳济鸿烦躁地关上了手机，心情已经从烦躁郁闷发展到有些无端的愤怒了。他也不知道自己在气些什么，或许是在气某个臭小子的胡言乱语，或许是在气迟迟未到的睡意，或许是在气自己此刻的瞻前顾后、纠结犹豫。  
　　柳济鸿不喜欢这样的感觉，虽然他总是被动，但他不喜欢这种失去掌控的感觉。现在他不但觉得一切都不受他掌控，甚至一切都难以预料、无法琢磨，他觉得自己是那个被掌控的人，他的想法、他的情绪以及他的心。  
　　  
　　究竟是怎么一回事？  
　　柳济鸿从脸上扒拉下快干掉的面膜纸，甩手扔进了垃圾桶。不知怎么的，明明什么也没想，居然就忘记了时间，差点让面膜纸干在脸上，但愿对皮肤没有什么太大的损伤。  
　　柳济鸿拍着脸坐在床边，先前的恼怒消散得差不多了，只剩下无力的郁闷。他瞄了一眼黑着屏幕的手机，明明什么都没发生，心却提了起来。  
　　好吧，柳济鸿不得不承认，最近他的思绪总是不由自主地跑到某个臭小子身上。以前可不会这样，从前总是那个狗崽子屁颠屁颠凑到柳济鸿跟前，蹦着小短腿想法设法引起他的注意。柳济鸿偶尔心情好的时候会逗弄他两下，大部分时候都不会理会。哪会像现在这样，哪怕见面的机会寥寥无几，柳济鸿的念头只要一岔开，不管隔着十万八千里，思绪总能拐到那小子身上。  
　　但要说以前是全然不在意，那也不对，因为那些疏远和不理会多少也是柳济鸿刻意为之。因为在意，所以才会刻意。其实从知道方星现也将成为职业选手，并将与自己同台竞技那一刻起，方星现在柳济鸿心中就已然与其他人不同。方星现不再只是柳济鸿的一个粉丝，而是一个将能同他比肩而立的人，虽然柳济鸿早知道他有这个能耐，但“可以”和“将要”毕竟不同。  
　　可到底是从什么时候开始的？从一方单方面的注视，变成了两方明明心照不宣却仍掩耳盗铃的窥探。从什么时候开始，柳济鸿的目光开始频频留驻于那个青涩而张狂的少年人？  
　　  
　　一开始的方星现也算得上羞涩腼腆，或者确切的说是拘谨和收敛，毕竟后来柳济鸿也慢慢发觉了，方星现并不是什么柔顺听话的乖乖仔。那个时候，柳济鸿看待方星现，更像是看待一个热情的追随者、一个稚拙的后辈，他像对其他后辈那般对他关心照抚，偶尔玩笑打闹。而那小子却仿佛不知进退，一天天得寸进尺起来，从一开始的恳求撒娇，到后来的撒泼耍赖——越来越没有一个后辈该有的样子，柳济鸿也越来越不像他的前辈。  
　　他们越来越像一对时常打情骂俏、以拌嘴为情趣的情人，意识到这一点的柳济鸿开始感到不安。  
　　这段关系的发展似乎已经超出柳济鸿的掌控了，有时候他真不知道方星现那小子脑子里到底在想些什么。可是失控的不只是方星现而已，失控的还有柳济鸿自己。他其实早就察觉到了，没有猜透，却多多少少知道，那小子放在心里遮遮掩掩却没藏好的心思。柳济鸿还因此冷落过他很长一段时间，超乎寻常的冷淡，就连从前偶尔的搭理也没有。至少在其他人能看见的地方，多余的回应，一次也没有。  
　　不知道是不是因为他的冷落，方星现在那以后老实了一段时间。柳济鸿心里又觉得可怜，他看方星现就像看一只被人抛弃后耷拉着耳朵的小狗，浑身上下的乖巧里无处不透露着委屈。柳济鸿又开始觉得负罪和愧疚，明知道对方是一个装作小可怜的小坏蛋，可他就是忍不住心软。等他凑上去想摸摸小狗的脑袋，那狗崽子小短腿一蹬，扭头就走开了，离开的背影上明明白白地写着“我在赌气”。  
　　作为前辈和哥哥，柳济鸿不会和方星现计较这些，那时候他甚至觉得这小子孩子气得有些可爱。也是那时候开始，柳济鸿突然觉得自己的逃避太可耻，也太没有意思——竟比一个小自己八岁的小孩还先怯场，虽说少年人多得是轻狂和孤勇，但自己却未必不如他敢于面对和担当。  
　　柳济鸿只是有自己的顾虑，怕少年人分不清自己的感情和心意，怕少年人心性未定只是一时兴起，怕少年人还未繁华阅尽等不到他长情……  
　　可是柳济鸿真的无法拒绝，他无法拒绝方星现的每一个眼神。方星现第一次到现场看他比赛，两人初次见面时的眼神;比赛场入场时，隔着人群和选手席时的眼神;首战告捷，笑着向他讨一个拥抱的眼神;比赛散场后，恳求与他合照的眼神……  
　　少年人的爱意，直白、炽热又纯粹，不畏挫败也不知疲倦。当柳济鸿无数次被同一个人用这样的眼神包围——除了钦佩和憬仰，还有狂热的恋慕——无论他回应与否，始终如一，他无法拒绝，甚至也为之心动。方星现眯眼笑着叫他济鸿哥时他心动;在赛后采访，方星现提到他的名字会害羞紧张时他心动;在游戏里，方星现紧张兮兮地大叫“care me”，然后藏着小心思不带敬语直呼他本名时他也心动;在直播时，方星现当着队友两人粉丝的面叫他“济鸿欧巴”，明知他是恶作剧带着调戏，自己也因为这疯小子无奈又尴尬，可他不得不承认，他还是心动……  
　　明知他是个坏小子，却还是忍不住对他心动。  
　　  
　　到底要不要赌一把？  
　　柳济鸿把自己裹在被子里，只露出脑袋，仿佛一个刚开始破壳的茧。他伸出手拿过手机，打开看了看时间，再不睡怕是就不用睡了。  
　　柳济鸿锁上屏幕把手机扔到一边。  
　　啊……那臭小子是怎么想的？他到底什么时候开口？

　　

 

　　END.


End file.
